Devil May Cry: Son of Hel
by NightRanger85
Summary: Dante finds that he's not the only halfbreed... (Crossover)
1. What Has Come Before

_**What Has Come Before...**_

_In a time when demons and the Celestials walked amongst men, the archdemon Lucifer, king of darkness sired an heir. He was an heir like none other, for his mother was a mortal. A daywalker, pure of body and heart, he began life as a human with his human mother._

_When he came of age, he was brought, with his mother, down to the city of Pandemonia to become the Heir of Chaos._

_But all was not well in the City of Darkness..._

_The Champions of Hel's Gates, the Generals of the Morningstar were insulted that a half-breed whelp could become their lord._

_For thirteen millennia, they plotted against their Lord and Master, biding their time._

_As with all, Destiny would reward the patient..._

_Caught unawares by the machinations of his servants, Lord Morningstar fought off their minions as well as he was able. That night, Hel burned with his rage. As he smote his traitorous minions, he was struck a cruel blow. When the Son of Darkness was conceived, Morningstar tied his essence to the human woman for all eternity. He lived just long enough to see his love's lifeblood stain his Palace._

_The demons then rallied in an attempt to conquer the surface world and Paradise beyond. But again, She of Fate dealt her hand._

_As they rose by betrayal, so too did they fall, for they did not count upon one of their own to beget a child._

_Thus did Sparda, Lieutenant of the Morningstar, avenge his fallen lord._

_His son would eventually take up the stewardship of the Mortal World._

_Empires rose and fell as time advanced, as the world evolved. One of the betrayers made his bid for power, and was crushed by the might of the Steward._

_As the Cycle passed again, the Steward is summoned yet again, as Dark and Light combine to defeat again a Champion of the Gates._

_Now all that remains is the Heir of Chaos, for it is He and, Him alone, that can again bring balance._

_His path will be difficult, for He must make a choice. It is Him and His word that will either bring Balance, or Armageddon._

_Choose well, Heir of Chaos. Choose well..._


	2. Beggars and Choosers

**Beggars and Choosers**

**Central Park, New York City**

**September 13th, 20xx**

It was unusually cold for so early in the fall. Pigeons, normally everywhere, where huddled against any available roof or vent to keep warm. The sky was overcast as it wept tears of ice, or so it seemed to the only person crazy enough to be outside in such depressing weather. Picking his way though the damp foliage, he made his way down the path, the half-decayed stick what he could not. Swathed in rotting bedsheets, a tattered blue rag covering his eyes, he felt his way through the Park aimlessly. A sound could be heard off in the distance, faint at first, but approaching rapidly. The young man threw himself blindly to one side, his head striking the curb as he landed. A huge Harley roared past, emptying a pothole of dirty, freezing water in the process. Its rider, a man in red, looked back at the beggar. "Watch where you're going, kid!" he yelled as he disappeared in the distance. Silently, the beggar found his feet again and stood, mindful of the liquid he felt on his face. Little did he know that he had left a mark on the concrete curbstone. A sticky smear of cobalt blue.

"Hey, where ya goin' kid?" He looked up at the sound, trying in vain to find the speaker. A blow to his gut knocked him to the ground. "Cough up the toll, little man. You in _our_ territory." He heard a snap. 'Well there goes that stick,' he thought. He felt a huge hand close around his neck as his weight went from his knees to his spine. "Ya gotta have a _licence_ ta mooch in _this_ 'hood," came a considerably deeper voice. "Hey, lookit man. We gots us a blind dog." "Then lets teach it what we do to strays..." He felt the hand let go of his throat and drop him as the beating began.

No one in the five boroughs would ever forget the unholy sound that rent the air that afternoon.

In all her years of being on the Force, she had never seen anything so gruesome. And coming from Elisa Maza, that meant that some real shit had hit the fan. "Any idea what did...this?" she asked. The other officer shook his head, his eyes never leaving the scene. "No idea, detective." It looked like as scene out of Resident Evil, or something. Even still, at least those corpses were at least _somewhat_ intact. "Victims' IDs?" "None as of yet. All we know so far is that they were all members of a local gang." "Gang?" Officer Morgan sighed and massaged his forehead. "The 'Midtown Devils'. Wanted for multiple counts of extortion, aggravated assault, drug possession and distribution, rape, murder, grand theft auto, and resisting arrest. Most of 'em have got rap sheets from here to Boston." "I've heard of them, but what could do _this_ to some of New York's Worst?"

"So how many were there?" Elisa sighed. "A dozen, maybe. There wasn't really enough left to make a positive body count." Many of the gathered Manhattan Clan paled. "Where did this...massacre...take place?" asked Goliath, leader of the clan. His massive figure practically oozed his anxiety as he shifted his wings. "Trust me, you guys will know it when you see it."

As Elisa predicted, it didn't take too long to find the crime scene. It looked like half of the entire NYPD had converged on what used to be an abandoned apartment block. The Forensics division was all over the place, snapping photos, collecting samples, and the like. It may have been overkill, but it wasn't every day that you found someone that could turn a dozen or so guys into chunky paste. "So guys, any ideas?" The smallest Gargoyle suddenly spoke up. "You know I hate to say this, but maybe we should ask Fox about this." They all looked at each other. "I don't think we have much of a choice at this point Lex."

"Devil Never Cry, this is Trish speaking. How may I help you?" "Hey, it's me, Fox. Listen, is Dante around?" The blonde snorted, flicking a lock of silken gold out of her face. "Yeah, but if you want to speak to him, you might want to call back in a few hours." "Late night?" Trish chuckled. "Yeah. Something about nearly making roadkill out of some kid throwing his slice off, if you know what I mean." She could hear Fox giggle over the phone. "Yeah, that sounds like Dante. Well speaking of devil-hunting, I think I just found you guys a job..."

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The Prologue and 1st chapter of Devil May Cry: Son of Hel. Just so you'd know, I don't own the copyright of any of the involved games, 'toons, and/or anime.


	3. Vampires and Demons and Devils, Oh My!

**Vampires And Devils And Faeries, Oh My!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Sept. 14th, 20xx**

**6:30 AM**

"Oh get up you lazy ass!" Trish gave the figure on the couch a hard shove, tipping both him and the couch over backwards. Growling like a grumpy bear, the figure sat up. "Trish, I thought you promised to never do that again," said the irate hunter. "Well, it was either that or I get the new job all to myself," she said with a playful smirk. Dante stood and went to get a beer. "So what's the job and who's hiring?" Retrieving a can from the fridge, he began to guzzle it down. Trish's smirk deepened. "Fox Xanatos." Nearly a third of the can became airborne as Dante spit up. "Fox Xanatos? As in wife of David Xanatos?" he asked, coughing. "The one and only," Trish said. "She says that there's something supernatural going on near the Park. And forget that coin of yours Dante. She asked for you personally."

_'I killed them. It happened again.'_ The young man sat against the wall of the alley, his head in his hands. _'Why?'_ He lifted his head and gazed sadly at his thin bony hands. _'Why was I born this way?'_ Dropping his head between his knees, he let out a sad sigh. _'Why can't I die?'_

"There were about thirteen involved." "About?" Elisa ignored Dante's raised eyebrow. "Not enough left to make an exact count." Dante crossed his arms as he tried to think. The cold combination of ancient and modern that was Castle Wyvern didn't help much. "You sure it wasn't a gas leak or something?" asked the suspicious hunter. Elisa didn't bat an eye. "Both gas and power were cut to that building in the 90's. Besides, you might want to look at these." That said, she handed him the manila folder she was carrying. Within were several dozen photos of the scene, as well as a small plastic bag containing a bluish substance.

**9:00 AM (New York)**

Dominique Destine was well beyond irritated. _'A demon! A _Devil_! Right under my very nose!'_ In the relative peace of her massive Cadillac limousine, she was able to fume without lashing out (due to an obvious lack of targets). _'Who summoned it? There isn't anyone that I know of other than myself, Xanatos, and Macbeth with sufficient skill and experience for a summoning of this caliber.'_ As the huge car pulled into the Nightstone lot, she noticed a beggar she had never seen before. Thin like a scarecrow, and melancholy as St. Patrick's during a storm, the boy stumbled along, obviously blind. Even though she lost sight of the beggar boy as the car entered the garage, there was something about him that Dominique couldn't shake. After a brief walk to her office, she picked up the handset of an elaborate red phone that she had only used once before.

The line rang seven times before it was answered. "Yes?" came a cultured British accent over the line. "I have business with Sir Hellsing." "Please hold, Miss Destine." A moment passed before the phone picked up. "I imagine you have a good reason for calling at such a godforsaken hour, Miss Destine," said a cold voice. "I wouldn't contact your organization even if Hell itself froze over and you know it," she retuned in an equally chilled voice. "I'll get straight to the point, there is an _NHB_ in New York, specifically, a Demon of the highest order. Think your pet 'No-Life King' can handle the challenge?" "We silence the living dead only in the name of Her Majesty. The Colonies are not our concern." Playing her trump card, Dominique almost smirked. "Would you rather I call the Vatican? I'm sure _they_ could send someone over." She could practically hear teeth grating over the phone.

**2:00 AM (East London)**

Integra was fuming. _'An AMERICAN! The utter GALL of that woman!'_ Why not Master? I love a challenge. _'Don't even THINK it you pompous bag of flesh!'_ Why Master, I'm touched by your affection. The tall figure in red emerged from the shadows as Integra fought off the urge to scream at the vampire with the phone cradled between her cheek and her shoulder. _'The only reason that is keeping me from blowing you past Hell is the fact that Walter has better things to do than to repaint this room.'_ Ahh, the smell of victory... The vampire phased out of the room, leaving his master to seethe. "Two of our agents will arrive undercover in three days. They will scout out this _NHB_ for one week. If it is not found by then, they will be recalled." With that, she hung up, placing the handset on the phone as gently as her temper would allow. You should really see someone about your blood pressure Master...

The sound of a .45 Desert Eagle rang throughout the mansion.

**(Somewhere)**

"We shall see, Hellsing." Smirking, the man turned away from the tape recorder and dialed a number into a keypad. "Urgent! Dark Apple. Three days harvest." "Very good. The Scythian shall reap in two. God Bless."

Author's Note: That's chapter 2 for you! DMC, Gargoyles, and now Hellsing! Who's next?

P.S. Oh yeah, Alucard is _such_ a masochist, ne?


End file.
